Injuries
Injuries are caused when the damage sustained from a single instance is higher than the target's damage threshold (DT) value. The pain check Every injury causes some pain, and extreme damage can leave a person writhing in agony. To simulate this, the character that sustained an injury must immediately make a pain check, adding WLLx3 as a positive modifier. Consult the table to determine how many APs are lost due to the pain: Some extremely painful injuries (e.g. caused by barbed arrows) can induce greater AP loss. Injuries from Keen damage *Light - the character receives a deep cut, damaging major blood vessels. Reduces attack and defense skill by 10. Also the character loses 5% of HP every half-hour. Roll a d10: **1-3: movement speed reduced by 20%, AGL reduced by 20% **4-6: STR reduced by 25% **7-9: AGL reduced by 25% **10: STR and AGL reduced by 20% *Heavy - a severe cut leaves the character incapacitated and spurting blood. Reduces attack and defense skill by 15. Also the character loses 20% of HP every half-hour. Roll a d10: **1-3: movement speed reduced by 33%, AGL reduced by 20% **4-6: STR reduced by 33% **7-9: AGL reduced by 33% **10: STR and AGL reduced by 25% *Fatal - in one slash, the enemy leaves the character headless, or punctures the heart, or opens carotid, bleeding him or her down in a matter of minutes. Injuries from Blunt damage *Light - the character is left with a broken bone and/or a concussion. Reduces attack and defense skill by 15. Roll a d10: **1-3: movement speed reduced by 20%, AGL reduced by 20% **4-6: STR and AGL reduced by 20% **7-9: DEX reduced by 20% **10: STR reduced by 20%, DT reduced by 3 *Heavy - the character's limbs are crushed as severe pain clouds the senses. Reduces attack and defense skill by 25. Also the character loses 10% of HP every half-hour from internal bleeding. Roll a d10: **1-3: movement speed reduced by 33%, AGL reduced by 20% **4-6: STR and AGL reduced by 25% **7-9: DEX reduced by 25% **10: STR reduced by 25%, DT reduced by 5 *Fatal - the enemy blows the characters head into bits, or crushes the ribcage onto internal organs, or makes him or her die in some other gruesome and graphically descriptive way. Injuries from Fire damage *Light - the character is set on fire. He or she takes d4 Fire damage each turn. While on fire, the burning target's attack and defense skills are reduced by 15. *Heavy - flames completely engulf the injured character's body. He or she receives 2d4 Fire damage each turn. While on fire, the burning target's attack abd defense skills are reduced by 30. *Fatal - the character is completely incinerated, only a black charred corpse left behind. Putting out a fire is based mostly on luck. The burning person can spend 1 AP to make an attempt to stop himself from burning. This is successful on a d100 roll of 50+ for a light fire injury, and 80+ for the heavy one. Any subsequent rolls have a cumulative reduction of 5 points per attempt (e.g. after three attempts to put out a fire (light injury), the target value is 35+) Injuries from Frost damage *Light - frostbite sets into the injured area. Reduces attack and defense skill by 10. Roll a d10: **1-3: movement speed reduced by 20%, AGL reduced by 20% **4-6: STR reduced by 25% **7-9: AGL reduced by 25% **10: STR and AGL reduced by 20% *Heavy - the affected are is frozen solid. Reduces attack and defense skill by 15. Roll a d10: **1-3: movement speed reduced by 33%, AGL reduced by 20% **4-6: STR reduced by 33% **7-9: AGL reduced by 33% **10: STR and AGL reduced by 25% *Fatal - part of the body is turned into solid ice and breaks shortly after, leaving the character mortally injured.